


Justified Confidence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Justified Confidence

"I think we should have dinner together," Potter said out of the blue.

"We dine together in the Great Hall daily," Severus countered.

"I'm thinking dinner, good conversation, a drink afterward, and then perhaps something more." Potter smiled at him. "It'll be brilliant."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You sound quite confident."

"I am."

"What will I get out of this?" There would be no misunderstandings between them.

Not ever again.

Potter put down the essay he was marking and leaned forward, his green eyes sparkling as he replied, "The best blowjob you've ever had."

And, dammit, if he wasn't right.


End file.
